


Forget With Me

by viena



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and stiles alone, Derek calms Stiles down, Derek understands, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Stiles, Feelings, Hugs, M/M, Neck Grabbing, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Sobbing, Tears, Underage Sex, dominant derek, possesive derek, submissive stiles, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viena/pseuds/viena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is broken. After the kiss with Lydia everything felt different, it was suddenly so much brighter, so much more exciting. But little did he know what the next hours after the kiss would bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing one of my many Sterek fantasies. English is not my first language but I do hope you like this fic. Comments, critics, compliments, etc are very welcome. 
> 
> I have many other stories in mind, this is kind of a short shy fic being the first and all.  
> If it is liked I guess that would be encouraging enough to go work on the ones I still have in mind. 
> 
> :) Enjoy.

Stiles is broken. After the kiss with Lydia everything felt different, it was suddenly so much brighter, so much more exciting. But little did he know what the next hours after the kiss would bring. 

The next day all he wanted to do was see her, talk to her, smell her perfume, the one he had smelled for the past years but was unable to feel it that close until yesterday. And maybe even kiss her, yes Stiles was definitely so up for that. He was still in bed thinking about all of this when he heard his dad yell his name downstairs, saying he had a visitor. It was obviously not Scott, his dad wouldn’t call him a visitor. He heard some voices speaking very low, and then some quick footsteps coming up the stairs and the sound was clearly not made by tennis shoes. Oh no…They sounded like high heels, and in that moment he knew who it was.

Opening the door was Lydia, beautiful as always, but with her eyes looking a little bloodshot, he figured it was because of everything that has happened lately, but just seeing her there in his room was making stiles light headed. He jumped up from bed, grabbed the first t-shirt he could find, and thankfully he had a nice pair of sweatpants. 

“Hi”…Lydia says.

“Hey, how are you, is everything ok?” Stiles answered, while getting closer to her, as soon as he tried to do that, she moved to the bed and sat looking at the floor.

“I don’t want to say that we need to talk because I will start to cry again, and I’m tired of that, but I don’t want to hurt you in anyway, so I have to say it.”She continued.

Stiles was listening to her, but as soon as she finished he blocked everything out and his heart started to beat faster, he was looking at her, but not really, he was just staring, and breathing slightly faster too, even though he hadn’t realized it. All there was inside of him was this huge disappointment, and sadness was slowly creeping into his veins, he could feel it everywhere. The word “no” echoed in his mind. Everyone always said no to him. In his life that word was always present, and in this moment more than ever. Love was always saying no to him.

Lydia talked some more after that but he really doesn’t know what she said. 

“I’m sorry; know that I will always be here, but just not how you want me to be.” She said, and with that, she got up from the bed, touching Stiles’ hair lightly, like a sister or a pet owner would do and left the room.

Stiles was still seated looking at the place where Lydia had sat, not moving. And he stayed that way for the next 20 minutes, until he heard his dad’s voice from outside his room, letting him know not to wait up for him tonight. His mind was empty, he wasn’t thinking, he was just feeling, and what he was feeling was a very common sensation, one that was always there, constant, permanent. It was the feeling of rejection.

He got up from the bed and went into auto-pilot. He showered, dressed, and had breakfast. Everything as if nothing had happened, as if yesterday was only a dream, and today Lydia was never in his room. Deep down he knew what he was doing, but he didn’t care anymore, he was closing himself, turning off his emotions hoping that they might go away by themselves.  
He called Scott but he didn’t answer so he figured he was with his dad figuring their shit out.

He managed spending the entire afternoon playing video games, even if he lost about 30 times to the computer, he still played again and again just so that his mind would not go where he was refusing to go. His heart though, felt sick by the hour, neglected by him.  
After eating pizza, if someone can call that eating, was something more like swallowing a pill, he threw the game control on the floor, and the first thing his eye met where his dad booze stash, right next to the television, inside a small cabinet. Now they look tempter than ever. He went ahead and grabbed 2 bottles of scotch, grabbed his bag put them in there, and went to look for his keys, he was going to go find Isaac, get really drunk and probably forget everything by tomorrow. He was really hoping for that.

Isaac was the next available friend he had, and he liked Isaac, he thought he would be up for some drinks after all they’ve been through and also to celebrate they were still alive. The only problem though, was that he lived with the incredibly annoying werewolf Derek Hale. But hey what the hell, he was already feeling like shit and he didn’t mind drinking along Derek too if he was up for that, but he doubt he would anyways.  
When he was at the new flat Derek had just bought with the 2 bottles of scotch in hand, he felt a bit nervous, he just wanted to drink away his sorrows, and maybe not alone, it would be lame, and he was scared he might be turned down by both men; but then he thought if none of them wanted to drink he was going to head back home and drink them both himself. That was decided. 

He knocked on the door twice, and felt heavy footsteps coming towards the door, he was positive it was Derek. He opened the door, and looked at Stiles with an expectant and inquisitive stare mixed with a really annoyed one, as usual. 

“What do you want?” Derek asked.

“Hi to you too, is Isaac here?” Stiles said.

“No he is not” Derek continued, not moving from the door frame.

“Ok then...It was unpleasant to see you too, bye” 

“Wait, I thought I smelled wrong, but I guess I was right, what are you doing with alcohol?” Derek asked while taking Stiles bag off of his shoulders.

“Hey, wait what the…stop. It’s my alcohol, leave it there.” Stiles protested. 

“I want to be there when you tell your dad the same.” Derek said with a sarcastic smile.

He brought Stiles’ bag inside the flat, and Stiles had no other option but to enter. Derek was still holding his bag, when Stiles noticed there was a bottle of Jack close to the kitchen aisle. He let Derek go to put his bag away in the living room, and he practically ran to the kitchen, opened the bottle of jack and took a long gulp of it, even with the burning sensation and the need to throw up he kept going until Derek took the bottle form him as soon as he had taken it. 

“Are you out of your mind, what is wrong with you?”Derek asked, seeming really mad at Stiles.

“Now you are drunk and would not be able to drive, I can’t drive you either because my car is at the shop, great. “ Derek kept talking while looking at Stiles like he wanted to set him on fire.

“Now you are stuck with me huh?” Stiles said with a knowing grin on his face, pleased that Derek was so mad, and he had gotten away with drinking. At least a start of it. Now Derek couldn’t say no to him drinking, he was going to stay the night so he might as well let him do something to distract himself, Stiles thought.

Derek seemed pretty upset and went to sit on the couch, took the 2 bottles of scotch from where he had left Stiles’ bag, picked up 2 glasses, and opened one of the bottles, pouring himself a glass. Stiles was excited and surprised that this was happening, it wasn’t the best company in the world, but he didn’t think Derek could be any more annoying drunk. And he didn’t really care; he just wanted to forget everything for a while.  
He sat next to Derek, and Derek offered him a glass of scotch, Stiles took it. They both sat there for a couple of minutes not saying anything just drinking from their glasses. 

Until Derek asked “What happened to you? You smell off”

“I showered today, that’s probably it” Stiles said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Derek puffed but continued “Are you okay?”

Derek’s voice sounded different, a bit softer but strong at the same time. And Stiles was weirder out by that, by the fact that he didn’t want to answer to those questions because they were starting to hurt and also because Derek’s voice with just saying that one last question felt somehow soothing, and he wanted to think it was the alcohol taking effect.  
He didn’t answer, and Derek didn’t push, they just kept drinking for what felt like 5 minutes when they really were 30. By then Stiles was feeling pretty light in every sense of the word, also a bit numb, but not better at all, he felt like there was this lump on his throat that was pushing itself up every second. And so he let it happened. He felt the warm sensation of hot tears against his flesh, and he just let them roll down his face one after the other without making a sound. He was sure Derek knew he was crying but he didn’t say anything either. It was then in between gulps of scotch and tears that he felt the sadness embracing him like a mother would to a child. 

He didn’t want to be that child. But it was happening, he couldn’t hide it anymore. Lydia had rejected him and said that they were better off as friends and the kiss meant a different type of love, but not like what Jackson and she had. And that’s when Stiles’ heart started to beat even faster again, and his breathing was not helping either but he was not moving, only finishing his glass, and now he was quietly sobbing, until he felt a strong firm hand gently laying itself on his chest, slowly moving up and down over his heart and chest. After a few seconds he realized it was Derek, and he also realized he had calmed down a bit, he didn’t give in too much thought about the fact that Derek Hale was touching him…In a friendly manner, but he did appreciate that, and he just gave into the sensation of feeling a strong hand now rubbing his chest, but the tears would not cease.

And he also couldn’t stop his heart from starting to beat faster again, he didn’t want to have a panic attack now, he really didn’t; but the memories of everything and the feeling of not being loved by anyone like Scott or Isaac did were unbarring. That’s when he felt the hand come off of his chest and saw Derek kneel in front of him, and then he hug him tight but gentle at the same time, positing Stiles’ head in between his neck and shoulder, and that’s when Stiles lost it, that was what he needed without knowing he did, he felt the tears come down again, but his heart didn’t beat as fast anymore.

He was now sobbing and Derek was holding him in his arms not saying a word, and pressing him tighter every now and then as to reassure him he was there, rubbing small circles on Stiles’ back. Little by little Stiles was calming himself down, and then Derek’s hand came up to the back of his head, touching his head lightly, and caressing the nape of his neck as well. And with that Stiles was completely sedated, Derek’s heat and the strong press of his body were the best combination Stiles could ever think of. He noticed he was also hugging Derek back, holding him by his waist close to him, he had his eyes closed, and he felt much better than a few minutes ago, still light headed because of the alcohol and the cry. He didn’t want to move though, not even an inch, and he didn’t want Derek to move as odd as that sounded. 

Derek separated himself a bit from Stiles’ body, but was still very close, he held Stiles’ face in his hands, and gold amber eyes met hazel green, Derek looked at Stiles’ mouth for a bit too long, and even though Stiles was freaked out as well, he thought he could deal with that later, he wanted to kiss Derek badly in that moment, and the best thing is that he felt Derek wanted just the same thing. 

They both moved at the same time, colliding their lips together and kissing. The alcohol made Stiles forget his lack of kissing experience and the fact that he was kissing Derek of all people. Derek had his arms wrapped around Stiles waist holding him in place and impossibly close, while they kissed. Tongues dancing with each other, and now Stiles’ shortness of breath was due to something else entirely. He realized he wanted Derek to touch him and touch Derek everywhere he wanted, all the time. He always thought Derek was one, if not the hottest person he had ever seen, even though he would never admit that, he never thought this situation would ever happen, but it was. And so the kiss turned a bit more aggressive, Derek was making this wanting noises, and biting Stiles’ lower lip gently, while Stiles was practically moaning, and it was like Derek wanted to eat every moan he was making. He was also passing his fingers through Stiles’ hair and Stiles felt that like massages, relaxing and exciting him even more. 

Everything was forgotten, all there was was want, need, desire, lust.  
Derek’s hands came up from under Stiles’ shirt, moving them up and down his sides, Stiles felt hot all over, and he was sure Derek could smell each one of his desires. Now one of Derek’s hands came up to Stiles’ neck, just pressing lightly, and adding the right kind of pressure that somewhat made the sensation go straight to Stiles’ dick, and he was just so willing to let Derek do whatever else he wanted to do to him. None of them say anything they were just going through this trance of sensations.

Derek’s hand kept hold of Stiles’ neck, while the other when inside Stiles’ jeans, grabbing his dick deliciously strong, the hold along with the hand on the neck made Stiles feel like he wanted to submit to Derek in every sense of the word, he was so willing, probably because he was so turned on by that time.  
The alcohol and the lust took any shame out of Stiles, he was now moaning louder because of Derek’s touch and the rubbing. Making Stiles forget to breath every now and then. Derek was still kissing him, and biting him, he moved to Stiles’ jaw, scratching his teeth along his jawline, and then moved to his neck, licking, kissing, one side then the other, pushing Stiles’ face with his own head, like an animal would do.  
Derek pushed Stiles slowly backwards while kissing him, until he felt the couch supporting his back, then Derek’s mouth started to move all the way down from his chin to his neck, he lifted Stiles’ shirt up to his chest, kissed his pectorals lightly, grabbed one nipple on his mouth and played around with it, while holding both of Stiles’ arm down with his own bigger arms. It was then when Stiles talked: “Fuck….Shit Derek, that feels…Really good” he said out of breath.

Derek kept kissing and licking Stiles’ chest and abbs, even though he wasn’t as build as Scott and Isaac, he had a very toned body and already had a six pack, still his body looked smaller compared to Derek’s, which kneeling in front of him made Stiles not been able to see on the couch. He couldn’t move either, Derek was holding him in place and he could only breathe harsh, use profanity, and moan.  
Derek looked at his body like he was hungry for it, he unzipped Stiles’ jeans completely, looked him in the eye with hooded eyes as well as Stiles, and looking directly at him took Stiles’ cock in his mouth, Stiles was moving around because the pleasure was just too much, he couldn’t stay put, but couldn’t move much either because of Derek’s strong hold, he bobbed his head up and down at a delicious pace, and Stiles was losing it, moaning like a porn star while his mind couldn’t remember his own name, Derek lowered one of his hands up to Stiles’ chest and held him there while caressing him, and pinching his nipples lightly, Stiles didn’t want to come, not so soon, he didn’t want this feeling to be over just when he was starting to have it and not sure if he’ll ever have it…With Derek.  
Derek licked the tip of his head slowly sending shivers up Stiles’ body, everything Derek was doing was so incredibly arousing, and Stiles didn’t stop moving, this time he wanted to move up Derek’s tight, warm mouth and throat, but Derek stopped completely and moved closer to Stiles’ face, while Stiles whined. 

“Stop moving, don’t make me stop you.” Derek said in a menacing but amazingly sexy voice.  
Stiles just nodded unable to say a word or to stop looking into Derek’s strong gaze. 

“Say that you won’t”. Derek requested. 

“I won’t”. Stiles answered a bit shaky and really horny…And drunk.

“I won’t, what?” Derek asked. 

At first Stiles was confused as to what the answer was, but he said the first thing his instincts wanted to say. “I won’t sir” He said, in a quiet voice Derek heard too well.  
Derek smiled, and went back to sucking his dick, licking a stripe from Stiles’ balls to the tip, repeating the process at a slower pace, Stiles knew that when he came it was going to be epic, he could feel it.

“Derek….” He was unable to finish the sentence.

Derek knew Stiles was about to come because he could smell it, and feel It on the desperate rise of Stiles’ chest, and in that moment, Derek sucked harder and faster, while his right hand when to grab a hold of Stiles’ neck, and that was it, Stiles couldn’t stop it anymore, he arched his back and came with a cry, he felt like he was coming for several minutes, come filling Derek’s mouth, and him swallowing every drop, Stiles’ breathing was agitated but decreasing, Derek’s hand was caressing his neck while he cleaned Stiles’ dick with his tongue, Stiles looked at him doing it, too tired to move, and felt his eyes closing but he was fighting against it, he wanted to stay awake and be with Derek, talk to Derek, definitely do the same thing to Derek, but the alcohol and the after orgasm stage left him feeling boneless, Derek was caressing his chest with both hands up his waist, he bend down, got closer and kissed him lightly, soothingly, Stiles still didn’t believe all of this was happening, but he was enjoying it while it lasted.  
They stayed like that for a while, with Stiles’ breathing slowly getting back to normal, and Derek’s mouth all over Stiles’ neck, still kissing him lightly, none of them talked, afraid they might ruin the moment.  
The last thing Stiles remembers is that strong and heavy arms where positioning him against them on the couch, so that both were spooning, Stiles was the little spoon, and he didn’t mind it at all, he hadn’t felt so comfortable, content, and safe in a while; even though there was this big question mark hanging on top of his head about what had just happened, and with who had just happened with. In between all of this he was amused by how easily it was for Derek to take him in his arms like that, positioning him wherever he wanted, and even how much easier was for Stiles to be okay with that.  
After re-locating, Derek’s face was now buried on Stiles’ neck, his arms holding Stiles’ waist completely as if afraid he might go somewhere, as if that would ever be possible. Not one inch was separating them. 

 

Stiles forgot about the fact that he should be freaking out about everything he was feeling right now, and he decided to concentrate on the fact that each time he took a breath he met Derek’s arms.


End file.
